Existing cabling for digital subscriber line (DSL) carriers typically contain a mixture of cable types including twisted, non-twisted, and minimally twisted cables. Due to this variance in cable types, certain services can be offered to customers such as interactive TV (iTV) or Internet Protocol TV (IPTV) over twisted cables while such services are generally unavailable over non-twisted and minimally twisted cables due to certain constraints mainly dealing with sufficient signal quality and signal speed or bandwidth. Many Central Offices (CO) for DSL carriers have non-twisted/minimally twisted cable (also known as pulp cable) leaving the CO to feed customers service. With today's current Very High Speed DSL (VDSL) platform, such platform doesn't enable customers to subscribe to IPTV or iTV service over some of the existing cable infrastructure.